Distancia entre dos almas
by DEATH THE MAKENSHI
Summary: Chrona y Maka se conocieron por me dio de FanFiction, se hicieron grandes amigas y desean conocerse pero el destino no se lo permite, ahora lucharán para hacer todo lo posible, enfrentarán a sus padres, amigos, para obtener lo que ellas quieren conocerse eso lo que más desean, ¿lograrán su objetivo?


**_~Distancia entre dos almas~_**

**Cap 1: La soledad del alma**

_**CHRONA POV**_

Otro día me pare de la cama y me puse el uniforme para ir al colegio, salí de mi casa vivo solo con mi madre, mi padre nos abandono cuando era pequeña, no recuerdo mucho de el, camino por las calles solas, hacia un poco de frío, doy un suspiro de cansancio, no había podido dormir bien, caminó un poco más lento, la soledad me acompaña, la soledad es parte de mi vida, siempre estoy sola mi soledad es muy distinta algo especial, una ráfaga de viento pasa, eso hace que las hojas de mi trabajo saliera volando, corrí tras las hojas, las hojas cayeron y yo rápidamente las recogí, me pare y me arregle el cabello estaba un poco despeinado, y sigui mi camino hacia el colegio, las hojas de los arboles se movían al compás del viento y mi cabello se movía igual al compás del viento.

Llegue al colegio deje mi mochila en mi asiento y salí al campo no había nadia ahí doy un largo suspiro pero no de cansancio este suspiró era de tristesa, si tristesa porque no tenía a nadie quien me ayudara estaba totalmente sola no tenía a nadie que me consolara en mis momentos de tristeza, tocan el timbre para entrar a las clases voy corriendo subo las escaleras y llego al salón de clases la profesora todavía no legaba y como era de costumbre que mis compañeros se ponían hacer desorden, yo sólo me quedo sentada en mi asiento, de repente vienen mis compañeras que molestan.

-Mira aquí en tenemos aquí a la tímida de Makenshi- Dijo Diana- mira que estúpida te vez- dijo ella con una sonrisa burlona, Diana una joven un poco más alta que yo ojos cafés, piel pálida pero no tanto, cabello café.

-Que quieres de mi Diana-. Dije un poco molesta.

-No quiero nada, no puedo a venir a ver a mi amiga-. Dijo ella con su estúpida sonrisa.

-Diana tu no eres mi amiga y lo sabes-. Dije un poco enojada, estaba harta de ella y sus burlas.

-Hay pequeña idiota, no seas una estúpida- Dijo ella.

-Deja de decirme así, tu eres una estúpida!-. Le grite y ella se enfado.

-Esta no te la perdono-. Dijo ella estaba a punto de golpearme pero en eso llega la profesora- te salvas por esta vez-. Me dijo y se fue a su asiento.

Me siento y doy un suspiro, hace tiempo que ella me molesta y no me deja de molestar, la clase paso y llego el receso salgo del salón y voy al campo y intento evitar a Diana no me quiero topar con ella, voy a un árbol me siento en un tronco y ahí me estoy pensando en un nuevo fic tengo muchos fics en mente pero no se cómo terminarlos, me encata escribir es lo mejor de la vida, miro al cielo tan hermoso, me pregunto si algún día seré libre, podré vivir tranquila, no creo eso, miro a frente mis compañeros jugando y a Diana criticando a todos, el viento sopla haciendo que caiga unas hojas, seguía haciendo frío pero ya no tanto, odió ser tímida ese será mi defecto hasta la muerte, el receso acabo entramos al salón, Diana no me quitaba la mirara de ensima yo sólo lo ignore, todo el rato puse antencion a la clase, las clases terminaron y yo me marche a mi casa.

Caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, pase por un pequeño parque podía ver a los niños riendo, sonreí todos esos niños se veían muy lindos, me hubiera gustado que así uniera sido mi infancia pero el destino no quiso que fuera así, sigo con mi camino, de repente alguien me jalo.

-Ahora si nadie te puede Diana, ella otra vez, no me puede dejar tranquila.

-Déjame empas-. Dije intentando desafarme de su agarre.

-Claro que no ahora vas Diana, me dio una cachetada, me tiro al suelo y me empeso a patear iva a dar el último golpe pero llega una joven.

-Dejala empas-. Gritó una joven.

Diana rápidamente me dejo y se fue corriendo, yo me levanté y me sacudí el uniforme estaba un poco lastimada pero eso me gano por provocarla, la joven se acercó a mi, era una joven alta, piel clara, ojos entre azules oscuros, su cabello lo trae amarado y llevaba un vestido color rojo.

-Estas bien-. Dijo la joven

-Si, no se preocupe-. Dije.

-Pero porque te empezó a golpear-. Dijo ella.

-Siempre hace eso, además estoy ya acostumbrada a eso-. Dije con un tono de cansancio.

-Eso está mal, ella no tiene ningún derecho de aseste eso-. Dijo ella.

-Lo sé pero no tengo ninguna opción-. Dije.

-Ok, ¿como te llamas?-. Pregunto ella.

-Me llamo Chrona Makenshi-. Dije con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto Chrona, mi nombre es Tsubaki Nakatsukasa-. Dijo la joven Tsubaki.

-Un gusto Tsubaki- dije con una sonrisa- ya es un poco tarde, mejor me voy-. Dije

-Espera Chrona, mejor te acompaño te puedes encontrar otra vez con ella y te puede hacer más daño-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Esta bien-. Dije y empezamos a caminar a mi hogar.

-Chrona, ¿cuantos años tienes?-. Pregunto.

-Tengo 12 años-. Dije.

-Yo pensé que eras un poco más gran de edad-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Todos creen eso ya me acostumbre-. Dije.

-entonces, apenas vas en la secundaria-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Si, es un poco duro es un poco más de presión-. Dije.

-Berras que pronto te acostumbrarás-. Dijo ella.

-Si, eso espero, cuando salga de la secundaria me voy a ir a la escuela más prestigiada del todo el mundo-. Dije.

-Habrás de Shibusen-. Dijo ella.

-Si, ¿cómo supo que quería ir ahí?-. Dije

-Es fácil todos los estudiantes como tu desean ir a Shibusen, además yo soy una estudiante de Shibusen-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Enserio y como se siente ser aceptada en la preparatoria más famosa del todo mundo, se que sólo entra el 50% de los estudiantes-. Dije muy emocionada.

-Ir al Shibusen es una sensación increíble, cuenta con todos lo que necesitas-. Dijo ella.

-Enserio y porque no estos momentos no están en Shibusen-. Dije.

-Estamos de vacaciones y además vine a visitar algunos amigos que tanto tiempo no veía -. Dijo ella.

-Ok, llegamos-. Dije.

-Ok, cuídate Chrona, adiós-. Dijo Tsubaki.

-Adiós Tsubaki-. Dije y entré a mi casa.

Subí a mi habitación el único lugar donde puedo estar sola sin que nadie me humille, entro a mi habitación y sierro la puerta aviento mi mochila a la cama sacó mi celular y saco en unos de los cajones unos audífonos de color rosa con negro, me dirigí a la cama con una libreta me senté en el borde de la cama, abrí mi libreta y empece a escribir un poco eso me relaja y con eso puedo expresar todos mis sentimientos, fue un día muy diferente a los otros, pero a un estoy sola.

La noche cae, no tenía nada que hacer voy a revisar la página de FanFiction, no había nada interesante, apago la computadora y voy a la ventana y veo la luna es la única compañía que tengo en las noches, a un que hoy fue un día muy diferente a un me siento sola, aquella soledad no me dejara descansar y en un suspiro digo "la soledad del alma"...

* * *

**Que tal les gusto quieren la continuación, bueno este fic no es totalmente mío también es de FanFicSE ella me esta ayudando mejor dicho este fic es sobre nuestra vida mía y de FanFicSe, FanFicSe y yo nos queremos conocer pero el destino no quiere y estamos asiendo todo lo posible para conocernos y por eso hicimos este fic todo lo que esta pasando en nuestras vidas, este capítulo fue dedicado a mi "madre" Chrona Makenshi, cuídense adiós n.n/**

**¿Reviews?  
**


End file.
